


I've Missed You

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

Feather like fingers were caressing her bare thigh, just below her hip.

She knew whose hand it was; there was only one person who could make her feel this way. She wanted to turn over and kiss her until her lips could move no more, hug her and never let her go, but she lay still, keeping her eyes open just a crack; savouring this moment.

She’d given her a key before she went away so she could let herself in and this was the exact image she had of that moment; except this moment was better because it was real; it wasn’t just an image in her mind. Every touch, every stroke on her skin was real and reduced Florence to a feeling of weightlessness; her fluttering heart heavy with love

The fingers trailed from her hip down her thighs, then back slowly up to her shoulder were they slowly crept over the top to move a lock of hair and caress her collarbone. She felt a soft warm breathe kiss her cheeks, that were turning a deep crimson.

“I know you’re awake.” She whispered in a dreamlike tone.

Florence felt a soft kiss lightly planted on her cheek and a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. She rolled over, locking her arms round the back of Isabella’s neck. “Morning my sweet Isabella.” She grinned.

Isabella looked into Florence’s green eyes, in a way that only she had ever looked into her eyes; and how no one else could ever look into them; ever understand them in the way Isabella did.

“Happy valentines day my love.” She smiled, leaning in for kiss. Their lips met through the mingling of their warm breathes, soft and tender. They moved slowly, as if they were remembering how the other moved, what made them moan, what made those soft sighs escape in the rare moments their lips were parted.

“I’ve missed you,” she leant in for another kiss, “so,” another kiss, “much Flossie.”

Florence moved her hands up from Isabella’s hips to cup her face. She pulled back from Isa’s irresistible lips; lost in her eyes. Those blue eyes, Florence was lost in them, the ocean blue reminded her of why they were now together; how long they’d been separated; the ocean that had kept them apart for two months, and Florence was drowning in them. She was drowning in Isabella’s eyes and the heartache that had pained her for the past 47 days, 18 hours and 32 minutes caught up with her. A small tear rolled from the corner of her eyes and she watched as Isa’s face changed from pure happiness to worry.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, her eyes searching into Florence’s for the answer.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She sobbed, trying to smile and dismiss the tears but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bare how long they’d been apart.

Isabella was looking at Florence in a slightly worried manner. “I know sweetie, I know. I missed you too.” She said, laying on her back and wrapping her arms around Florence, who had her head resting on Isa’s chest and her fingers lightly brushing Isa’s collarbones.

“I’ve really missed you.” She sniffled. “I can’t bare it Isa. I can’t bare you going away any longer. It gets longer and longer before we see each other every time and it kills me more and more. Nothing feels the same anymore, I’m working on album three but it’s different, it almost doesn’t feel quiet right with you not next to me in the studio. What happens in the next year? Soon you won’t even be touring with us and then we won’t b-be to-” Florence started sobbing uncontrollably before she could finish her sentence. She’s overreacting, and she knew she was; but it still did seem quiet fathomable to her.

Isa could do nothing but hold her tighter, running her fingers through Florence’s tangled hair. She kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

“Flossie, you know that would never happen. I am your machine, nothing is going to change that. I promise you.”

“B-but you w-were away for s-s-so long.” She blubbered.

Isa lifted underneath Florence’s chin slightly, cupping her face. “It won’t happen again Flo, I promise you. Soon we’ll be together, we’ll live together and,” they both began smiling more enthusiastically as Isa continued, “we’ll live in London together and we’ll spend every valentines day together, and we’ll get married, we’ll have children; we will grow old together Florence because as much as I love being in the Machine, and as much as I love music, that is all I truly want to do.”

Florence grinned at her uncontrollably. Isa had never seemed like the domestic type, and Isa had always said she wasn’t, but hearing her say that, hearing her say that all she wanted was a life with Florence reduced Flo to happy tears.

“I love you my little machine.”

“I love you too Flossie.” Isa smiled, leaning in to kiss her passionately. She rolled on top of Florence, linking their hands together, and started making her way further down Florence’s body to do what she been wanting to so since the moment she left.


End file.
